


in my tired arms tonight

by MayWilder



Series: we were all just humans [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard AU, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prince Harley, Protective Peter Parker, Sequel, Sort Of, because happiness is earned?, bodyguard Peter, i guess, im just mean, oh but also, parkner, spiderlad, there are BAD GUYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWilder/pseuds/MayWilder
Summary: "I know we have to leave eventually, but…”“Do we, though?” Harley teases. He rolls over to sit atop Peter. “I’m perfectly happy, making love and ordering pizza, every day for the rest of our lives.”“You know I need sandwiches every now and then.”“Fine. My addition is cake.”“Perfect.”Harley leans down and kisses Peter tenderly. He feels his body melt into the mattress at the action and just…never wants to leave. All that matters is how good the former bodyguard feels beneath him, how the thread of contentment between them hums constantly.“I love you."





	1. more than i ever believed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I definitely wasn't going to do a sequel until you are demanded one. When I sat down to start writing it, though, I got it all done in like a week. So! Here we go. Hope you guys like. I adore you all <3

Peter expected a lot when he started his job at the palace. A drug-crazed royal? Believable. Random trips across the world? More likely than you think. Hell, he came into the job ready to take a bullet for the Crown Prince of the United States of America.

The heads of security kidnapping him two days after he confesses his love to said prince?

That was something he wasn’t ready for.

“Are you guys serious right now?!” Peter exclaims. “You tied me to a chair in the middle of the woods! Pulled me from my bed!”

“Harley’s bed,” Nat coughs.

“I’m aware,” Happy says. “I’m glad your powers of observation are not failing.”

Peter jerks a little at the ribbon keeping him in place. “Is this because I went to Jersey by myself?”

“No.” Steve crosses his arms. “We’re here under other orders.”

“Orders?” Peter frowns. “From who?”

Someone clears their throat behind him. Peter cranes his neck to see who it is, surprised when he finds Abby and Morgan walking around his chair. They’re both dressed completely in black, Morgan with her hair tucked adorably in a beanie Peter is certain belongs to her older brother. She’s got a serious pout on her face and a flashlight in her hand.

“We know you’re sleeping with Harley,” Morgan says.

Peter almost chokes on his own spit.

“And we know you seem to care for him,” Abby agrees. She’s got a small smile on her face. “It’s really beautiful. So obvious at Christmas, how you guys looked at each other? My heart wanted to _die_ it was so adorable.”

“And you’re really nice,” Morgan continues. “You liked my present and you give really good piggy back rides—

Sam clears his throat. “Your Highnesses.”

“Right.” Abby straightens her shoulders. “But we take protection of him very seriously.”

“And we know people!” Morgan shakes her flashlight. “Steve picked you up out of your bed in the middle of the night because I asked nicely.”

Bucky snorts, even as his husband elbows him in the ribs. “It was a pleasure, Your Highness.”

“And they won’t hesitate to kill you,” Abby says. “Simply because we ask.”

“And make you dig your own grave,” Morgan finishes with a firm nod. “So you be nice, Mr. Parker!”

By the end of the little display, Peter is struggling to keep a straight face at the girls in front of him. They both look like they’re trying (and failing) to be intimidating. Morgan is painfully adorable and Abby just looks like a stereotypical teen with her hip cocked and her eyebrows raised. There’s swell of affection in his chest for them both.

“I respect the power that you both hold,” Peter says slowly. “And I am truly in awe of it. I can assure you that I have every intention of taking care of your brother’s heart. If I ever mess up, I will come to you willingly.”

Morgan and Abby high five proudly. The former turns and shines her light directly into Happy’s face. “Very well, Captain. I believe it is time for royal hot chocolate.”

“Yes, my liege,” Happy agrees.

“I wish to be ferried by Mr. Parker.”

Peter can’t help but grin. “It would be my honor, Your Highness.”

**)-(**

“So, what are you gonna do now?” Harley asks quietly.

“I don’t know,” Peter admits. “I keep trying not to think about anything existing outside of these four walls. I know we have to leave eventually, but…”

“Do we, though?” Harley teases. He rolls over to sit atop Peter. “I’m perfectly happy, making love and ordering pizza, every day for the rest of our lives.”

“You know I need sandwiches every now and then.”

“Fine. My addition is cake.”

“Perfect.”

Harley leans down and kisses Peter tenderly. He feels his body melt into the mattress at the action and just…never wants to leave. All that matters is how good the former bodyguard feels beneath him, how the thread of contentment between them hums constantly.

“I love you,” Harley whispers. He moves his lips to brush across Peter’s cheekbone and revels in the small gasp it earns him. “And I want to stay with you for…eternity.”

Peter makes a soft sound again, hands moving to Harley’s hips. “That sounds nice.”

A thrill sparks through Harley’s skin where Peter’s fingertips brush. They twist together, Peter drawing up his legs to offer himself again.

“Want you,” the bodyguard murmurs, pressing a kiss back into Harley’s jaw. He bites the skin there. “I love you.”

Hours of bliss pass. Harley, who generally considers himself a talker, spends more time sharing things about himself with Peter than he thought possible. They swap stories about their pasts, their fears and plans for the future. Harley learns Peter’s love of pickles, of Thai food, and that he can burn water. Harley confesses that he loves cooking when the palace chef gives him a chance and that he also loves pickles and can eat them straight out of the jar.

He misses warm Septembers.

Peter loves hard candy.

Harley can sing every word of every ABBA song.

Peter’s never seen a show on Broadway.

This continues until the next day. Peter and Harley drag themselves out of bed for the meeting they know they have to have. Harley is dead set on not letting his parents say they can’t be together, even if Peter looks nervous and shaky as he dresses himself.

“Hey,” Harley reaches for his boyfriend. “Talk to me.”

“I’m a little nervous,” Peter says, a little huff in his awkward smile. “I love you. That hasn’t changed at all. But Harls…I’m just some kid from Queens, you know? I don’t know how I’m going to convince a king and queen why I’m good enough for their son.”

“Because you are,” Harley insists. “And if you weren’t, it doesn’t matter. I choose _you_. I want _you._ It’s my decision, and mine alone, and that’s all that matters. My parents respect that. Especially Tony, since his dad was kind of a dick about his love life. Okay?”

Peter nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“Come on.” They share a kiss. “You look so good in that sweater that I kind of want to rip it off you and miss the meeting.”

“Not a chance, Princess,” Peter grins. That’s all the warning Harley gets before the brunette lifts him up and throws him over his shoulder. Harley yelps, squirming but helpless in the iron grip. “I don’t want to be late.”

Harley is about to argue until he realizes his face is inches away from That Parker Ass™. He lets his hand slide down and give a squeeze. “I’m pretty content to stay right here.”

Peter flips him again so that he’s cradled bridal style. “You just don’t know when to quit.”

“Maybe I just like you manhandling me.” Harley blinks quickly in mock-innocence.

“I’ll show you manhandling later if you can’t behave.”

“Promise?”

“ _Harley_.”

The prince throws his head back and laughs.

By the time they arrive in Tony’s office, they’re walking side by side again. Nat and Bucky let them pass without hesitation, though the corner of Nat’s mouth twitches up in an almost-smile. It’s enough to temper Harley’s worry so that he appears lazy and confident instead of wary.

“Peter, Harley,” Pepper says warmly. “Please sit down.”

Pepper is sitting behind the desk, Tony pacing around the office in his robe and pajama bottoms. He’s carrying a bag of dried fruit and tossing pieces up, catching them in his mouth. Harley knows this means that his father is concerned, but optimistic.

“Good morning,” Pepper continues. “How are you two feeling? Rested?”

“We feel good, Mom,” Harley says. “Thanks for giving us a couple days.”

Her expression is warm, open. “I’m glad. I think you both know why we needed to meet, though. There’s already people speculating on Harley coming back to the hospital, some emergency responders leaked a little information…we need to discuss how you guys want to proceed.”

“Why does a discussion need to happen?” Harley asks. “He’s my boyfriend, end of story."

“Not end of story.” Tony points his fruit pack at his son. “Peter can’t continue to work for us and date you at the same time.”

“That’s fine,” Peter replies “I’m resigning.”

“Oh dear,” Pepper sighs. She covers her face with her hands. “That’s a big career choice, Peter.”

“I love your son,” he counters.

“That’s all well and good—

“You married a commoner,” Harley says to Tony. “Why can’t I?”

“Are we talking about marriage?”

“Well, no, but still. Why are you being so goddamn weird?”

Tony makes a face. “You two don’t know each other, Harley, it’s only been a few months.”

Peter shifts. “I understand your hesitation, Mr. Stark, but I love Harley. Harley loves me. I intend to make our relationship a priority, and that means resigning from my post. I would like to be involved in picking my replacement, of course, because I won’t compromise anything for Harley’s safety. I hope you both know that by now.”

“We do,” Tony answers. “Until a suitable replacement is found, however, you’ll be expected to stick close. I’m assuming that won’t be a problem.”

Harley sets his hand on Peter’s thigh, squeezing. “No, it won’t.”

“Alright then,” Pepper claps her hands together once. “So for now, we’ll keep Peter’s skills on the down-low. The public will know that his bodyguard took down an assailant, but that everyone is now safe. You two can take your relationship public at the New Year’s gala. You met at a club, you became friends, you fell in love. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes,” Harley agrees. “And I assume our royal duties are minimal until the New Year?”

“You assume correctly,” Tony speaks slowly. “Why?”

Harley can’t stop his grin. “No reason. Have an excellent day, Your Majesties.”

**)-(**

Without a doubt, Peter can say he’s never had as much as much fun as he has leading up to New Year’s. In the days following their meeting with Tony and Pepper, the new couple participate in a massive snowball fight, a trip to the orphanage, a scavenger hunt around all five boroughs of New York City, and a memorable evening in a speak easy. The experience surpasses his time in Venice because everything is shrouded in _Harley_. His laugh follows every auditory memory Peter has. His shampoo and cologne are there, his blonde hair and his wolf-sharp grin.

Peter has a feeling that’s how things will be from now on.

The morning of New Year’s Eve, Harley gets it in his head that they’re going to have all their friends stay at the palace for winter vacation. That means that Ned, Betty, and MJ are currently standing in the throne room with wide eyes and cameras.

“I just wanna take a moment and thank you for sleeping with a prince,” Ned says to Peter. “This is going to be the most amazing New Year’s we’ve ever had. None of us have ever been with rich guys before.”

“You make me sound like a sugar daddy,” Harley laughs.

“Ned, come on, man,” Peter blushes.

Ned cringes. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“Its fine,” Harley says. He reaches a hand out to Peter, who takes it gratefully. “Tony always says we have nice things, we should share them with the people we love. That’s you guys. Ah! Speaking of which…”

Thomas and Ginger stride into the room arm-in-arm. They look like they’re presenting themselves, matching heeled boots smacking against the floor and glitter woven into their jackets. Ginger grins. “I can’t believe we were relaxing in Tennessee while you were running through the woods with Peter.”

“He’s cuter than either of you,” Harley replies, pulling Peter into his side by their connected hands.

“Apparently, you saved our boy,” Thomas holds Peter by the free hand. “Or at least took down Sheila.”

“Did my job,” Peter mutters, embarrassed. “And I couldn’t have done it without my best friend, Ned. Thomas, Ginger, this is him and his partner, Betty. This is our friend Michelle. We all went to high school together. Guys, this is Thomas and Ginger. They are Harley’s best friends.”

“Betty is a chef,” Harley offers. “They’re studying here at the CIA.”

“And I’m amazing at it,” Betty says. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

Michelle shakes the twin’s hands. “I reserve the right to make judgement after more exposure.”

“Respected,” Ginger chuckles. Her eyes drift up and down Michelle’s form. “Though I have a few judgments of my own just from this _exposure_.”

Michelle’s eyebrows raise in surprise for a fleeting moment before she schools her expression back into indifference. “I see why you and Harley get along.”

Thomas leans into Peter’s ear. “Am I the only straight person here?”

Peter shakes his head as he laughs. This honestly couldn’t have gone better. Even as the group moves into Harley and (unofficially) Peter’s suite, conversation flows. They bounce off each other, borrowing energy in a give and take that makes Peter think this was eventually supposed to happen: he was supposed to meet Harley, these people were supposed to meet each other. There’s no other explanation for the way they blend so naturally.

“What’s got you so deep in thought?” Harley murmurs in Peter’s ear. They’re in the prince’s obnoxiously large bathtub as they relax before getting ready for the party. Since turning in his resignation, Peter’s been subject to Harley’s luxury life. It’s such a joy for him to share that Peter doesn’t have the heart to tell him he’s content with much less. Harley loves showing him all his favorite things; currently, its manifested in how he’s rubbing bath oils into his boyfriend’s muscles.

“Just thinking about our friends,” Peter replies. “They’re getting along pretty well, right?”

“Mhmm,” Harley hums in agreement. His voice is always so low and comforting when they’re alone. “I think they will all become friends by the end of the night.”

“It’s kind of like we were all meant to find one another,” Peter continues. “One way or another, you know?”

“Hm. The idea of belonging with you, of it being right for us to be together, it makes sense. My entire life, nothing else has ever clicked. But you feel right, and natural. Yeah...yeah, I buy that.”

Peter turns abruptly in the water. Harley is gazing at him with so much affection that the lights of the bathroom actually _dance_ in the reflection of his irises. “I want to stay with you. Even after you find a replacement, I want to be together. Whether its in Queens or Manhattan, or here. I don’t know if its too fast or too soon, but I want to be with you. Nowhere else.”

“That’s a relief,” Harley breathes. “I was worried I was going to have to beg you to stay, or somehow come up with an idea where it made sense for you to take me with you.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Harley makes a sound that resembles distress, but looks pleased, leaning forward to press their lips together in a hard kiss. Peter melts into it, easing them further into the hot water as they fall into their recently developed habit of letting the things around them wash away.

Nothing matters except this.

**)-(**

Peter, of course, looks tremendous.

Harley doesn’t know how he’s supposed to focus on anything _except_ Peter. His family is raising money to fight homelessness in America, but all he can think about is how the former bodyguard looks in a tailored suit.

“It tempers out.”

“What?” Harley jumps.

Standing next to him in a jumper made of shimmering black fabric is Betty. They look stunning as usual, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow up at Harley. “I said it tempers out. The honeymoon phase, I mean. When Ned and I first started dating, it was impossible for me to think about anything but him. If my parents hadn’t been so strict, I would have snuck out of my house every night to see him.”

“I feel drugged,” Harley admits. “Is it wrong to be making decisions while we’re in this stage?”

“I like to think people are mostly self-aware when it comes to the really important stuff,” Betty replies. “Do you feel hesitation in these decisions? Is there any part of you that thinks you’re moving too fast?”

“Not a single bit.”

“Then I don’t know. I’ve been with Ned for years. We cooled off after the first five, but I’m still madly in love with him. We were young when we met, we’re young now, but I’d still choose him over anybody else in this whole goddamn world.”

“Why?” Harley asks. “What gives you the security?”

Betty smiles, placing a hand on Harley’s arm. “Ned is home for me. Wherever he is, is a good and safe place. Wherever he is, is where I want to rest my head every night. There’s nobody else who makes _me_ feel like _me_.”

Harley doesn’t have the chance to reply. Peter is walking towards him with a man Harley has never seen before, but who looks at Peter with a great deal of familiarity as he slings an arm over his shoulder. When they approach, the man is finishing a sentence. “—so really, your happiness is a result of knowing me.”

“I guess so,” Peter says. He’s doing his little giggle thing that Harley loves. “Baby, this is one of my old school friends, Flash. We’ve known each other for years, longer than I’ve known even Ned.”

“We haven’t seen each other in a couple years, and suddenly Peter’s here,” Flash grins. He dips his head. “A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Harley can feel himself slipping into the facade he uses on diplomats he doesn’t like. By the way Peter’s eyebrows scrunch together, he can tell. “What brings you to the charity gala?”

“My mom is a humanitarian,” he answers confidently. There’s something arrogant in the way he holds his shoulders and maintains impeccable eye contact. “I’m here to represent her and my father, the Thompsons.”

“Flash’s dad works at ABM Industries,” Peter explains. “My first security job, thanks to Flash.”

Flash still has his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulls him in. “Anything for Peter. You get it, right, Your Highness?”

“I do indeed,” Harley manages to say through his irritation. The music changes, and Harley finds an escape. “Darlin’, we haven’t danced tonight. Join me?”

Peter nods, still looking hesitant. Harley dips his head at Flash and takes Peter’s hand. They draw close on the dance floor, Peter letting Harley take the lead. There’s silence for the first few bars of the song, before Peter breaks it. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Harley mutters.

Peter waits.

“He was just…” Harley squeezes Peter’s hip. “He was just so comfortable with you, and you with him. There wasn’t a wall.”

“We’ve known each other our entire lives,” Peter tells him with a small huff of a laugh. “And in high school, we had a rough couple years.”

“Rough how?”

“Flash…well, he was struggling with who he was as a person. His identity. And his dad is a grade-A-asshole. He used to beat Flash so badly, and call him terrible things. We stopped being friends for awhile when he began taking it out on me. It took a few hard months of bridging the distance he created, but I learned that Flash was kind of in love with me, I guess? I made him angry just by existing because he thought I was perfect, and he loved me, and he didn’t think he could ever have the chance to be himself. Especially around me because of the things he’d done.”

“And you forgave him?”

“Of course I forgave him. He got dealt a shitty hand in life and needed someone to be in his corner. So, I was. We all were, Betty and Michelle and Ned. He changed once he realized it was okay to be whoever he wanted. And when he went to college and got away from his dad, he was truly happy again.”

Harley thinks about the kids in the orphanage, angry at the world and the people who were happy around them. “And you two? Did you ever—?”

“No.” Peter’s response is firm. “Flash and I both agreed that wouldn’t be healthy. The way he viewed me, how he bullied me, and then he kind of thought I saved him from himself? That kind of stuff wasn’t a good foundation for a healthy romance. I was briefly attracted to him, but it never progressed. I promise.”

“I trust you,” Harley whispers. “But he still clearly cares for you. I can’t imagine its easy to fall out of love with you.”

Peter blushes at that. “So, don’t.”

“Oh, honey,” Harley sighs, stroking Peter’s cheek bone. “I have no plans to.”

As Peter leans in for a kiss, a shot echoes throughout the ballroom. 


	2. all we have is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where the hell have you been?" Tony exclaims. "After what happened last night, you're just going to—
> 
> "I'm done with this conversation," Harley says immediately. He watches his father's jaw lock. "I am sorry. I love you both, so much. You know I respect you and understand the severity of the situation. But I am exhausted with looping through this same shit, over and over again. I'm done. Being alive doesn't mean shit to me if my mental health shoots down the drain again. I just got better, and you will not put me back in a situation that would be unhealthy for me this soon after. And if that's a problem, you can cut me off and take away the crown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you all so much, and am incredibly grateful for your support. <3 so glad you're liking it so far

Peter is covering Harley with his own body before they can process anything. There’s a pain ripping into his shoulder, screams from the crowd, his senses firing and trying to locate a threat. He doesn’t have a chance to discover it, however, as a wall of bodyguards forms around them.

“Peter,” Harley whimpers, eyes wide. His hand is shaking as it reaches for Peter’s shoulder, coming away with blood. “Honey, you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Peter grits out. “I can feel that its in my shoulder, it didn’t hit anything vital.”

Harley is looking at the blood. “You’re…”

“I’m alright, just _please_ stay down.”

“You need help.”

“I’ll get help, after we make sure you’re safe.” Peter braces his weight on his uninjured arm and uses the other hand to stroke back Harley’s hair. “I love you, Harls.”

“I love you,” Harley whispers back. He leans into the touch. “I’m sorry you’re hurt, _I’m so sorry_.”

“It’s okay, I’m okay.”

Peter can’t keep track of time. He keeps his gaze locked with Harley, whispering assurances and letting Harley keep a hand on his pulse point as they breathe together. Eventually, Happy is there. He gets Peter up with an, “All clear, kid.” and allows them to stay close to each other. It feels just like after the woods, when they were tended to by the ambulance without anybody making them pull apart. Harley’s hands stay locked in Peter’s the whole time.

His eyes track every movement Tony’s doctor makes, as if ensuring there’re no mistakes.

After Peter’s shoulder is cleaned up, stitched, and covered, he’s able to realize that the man checking over Harley is none other than Bruce Banner.

“Oh my god,” Peter whispers. “Bruce Banner just fixed my shoulder.”

The man chuckles as his flashlight hovers in front of Harley’s pupils. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Mr. Parker, but I’m surprised you aren’t a little more focused on the situation around you. Tony says you’re very observant.”

“Blame it on the blood loss,” Peter says weakly. “You, uh—I wrote an essay about you my senior year, and your work in biochemistry. You were one of the reasons I was so obsessed with science. And now you just…patched up my shoulder like an ER doctor.”

“I keep my certification up to date for instances like these,” Banner chuckles.

“Tony and Happy have trust issues,” Pepper says. Her eyes look a little redder than normal. Otherwise, she’s completely composed. Peter finally registers that they’ve been moved to Tony’s office. Their friends are standing by the curtained windows, Turner and Maximoff watching closely. Tony is a few paces away talking to Happy and Steve, while Sam has his eye on Morgan and Abby. The girls are huddled around Harley and Peter with Pepper, who has a hand on Peter’s good shoulder.

“Are you okay, Petey?” Morgan asks softly. Her eyes are filled with tears. “Someone said you got shot.”

“I’m perfectly fine, sweet girl,” Peter promises. “Just a scratch. I have superhealing powers, so I’ll be back to giving good piggybacks in no time.”

The young princess launches forward then, quickly climbing into Peter’s lap. He lets go of Harley’s hands to properly hold her, rubbing her back. Abby squeezes his arm before she turns to hug Harley tightly.

“I’m okay,” Harley tells her. “Did anyone else get hurt?”

“No,” Abby answers. “Wanda had Morgan behind that tapestry before the second shot rang out, and Sam made me stay in the bathroom. Buck had Daddy underneath a table and Nat had Mama against the wall. Steve was chasing the shooter, but they’re gone.”

“Who were they aiming for?” Peter asks. “Is there someone else trying to hurt Harley?”

“We don’t think so,” Pepper murmurs. She looks to Morgan, eyes a little guarded. Peter understands and presses a kiss to the princess’ hair, ceasing his questions.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Peter,” Abby whispers, even though she’s still hugging Harley. “Thanks for protecting him, though.”

“Of course,” he tells her. “I told you I would take care of him.”

The clock strikes midnight, and the sound of fireworks explode. Harley shakes his head and looks at the ceiling.

“So much for ringing in a new year.”

**)-(**

It’s after one when everyone stumbles back into Peter and Harley’s suite. Mattresses and blankets were set up ahead of time, so it’s a quiet time of changing into pajamas, brushing teeth, and finding the right sleeping arrangements.

“Thompson,” MJ says sleepily, throwing a pillow at him. “Bring your mattress over for a snuggle.”

“Snuggle?” Thomas perks up. “Platonic snuggling?”

“It’s the best,” Flash nods. “MJ’s skinny, but she’s a phenomenal snuggler.”

“The best, really,” Ned agrees.

“Snuggle party!” Betty shakes their pillow in the air in excitement. “The only way to slumber party.”

“It’s hard to believe you are all actually adults,” Peter grumps as he falls into bed. His torso is bare as he lowers himself into the bed and Harley can’t look away from the patched up wound. “Also, you just used slumber party as a verb. Did you mean to do that?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Damn, girl,” Thomas cackles. “You’re so passionate about the slumber party. I _love_ it.”

As their friends push mattresses together and plan a massive snuggle party, Harley finds himself sliding under the covers and catching Peter’s attention. “Are you okay?”

“I feel it,” Peter answers honestly. “But I’ll be healed up in a couple weeks. It didn’t hit bone, or nick any important arteries. Anyways, Dr. Banner gave me some killer drugs because he’s certain I won’t become an addict.”

“Good,” Harley chuckles. He lays next to his boyfriend, laying his arm across his stomach and his head on the uninjured shoulder. There’s a relief in how close they are, how Peter’s heartbeat is steady beneath Harley’s ears. “You got hurt from being close to me.”

“Don’t do that,” Peter murmurs. His arm around Harley squeezes. “Don’t go there.”

Harley closes his eyes. “I-I can’t stop thinking about Olivia and Clint. What if you being with me is more dangerous?”

“Baby, I don’t know what to do to get your head back with me,” Peter says quickly. “But I am okay, and we’re here together. Thinking about what might have happened isn’t going to be productive.”

“How do I not?”

“…Come closer.”

Harley complies, easing up Peter’s body. His forehead rests against Peter’s temple. “Okay.”

“Feel me,” Peter instructs in a gentle tone. “Feel my pulse. It’s strong, its steady.”

“A little fast.”

“I’m close to you, it’s a casualty.”

“Hey!” Ginger calls. “You two good for lights out?”

“Yeah,” Harley says. “Night guys.”

A nice chorus of goodnights rings through the room before Harley closes his eyes and leans in closer. “Heartbeat, check.”

“What do you smell?”

“Your shampoo.”

“And what do you hear?”

“Sheets rustle. Your breath.”

“Taste?”

Harley’s lips part to press a kiss to Peter’s skin. “Orange, from your facewash.”

“Close your eyes. What do you see now?”

Harley obeys.

“You, Peter. I see you.”

**)-(**

The next morning, Peter wakes up to Harley still tucked against his side, hand at his pulse point. He smiles, leaning over to press a kiss into Harley’s hair. The movement makes the prince stir and he blinks up at Peter. Something soft touches his eyes when he smiles and makes Peter’s world stop turning for a second.

“I love you,” Harley whispers. “And I’m going to tell you that a lot in the next few days.”

“Tell me again,” Peter breathes.

“I love you.”

Peter tugs on Harley until the other man crawls over and lays his body across Peter, careful to avoid too much weight on the injured shoulder. They share a soft kiss, lips barely brushing across each other’s. It’s easy to close his eyes and forget the pain he’s feeling, forget…that there are six other people in the room.

“Dudes,” MJ drawls. “Are you for real?”

“My room,” Harley grumbles. “Don’t like it, leave.”

Thomas laughs. “We’ll make sure coffee’s started.”

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Peter tells him. “Call up breakfast, and we’ll join you soon.”

“Who’s the prince here?” Harley asks.

“He’s currently fused to my body, so I’m claiming the crown.”

“Excuse you! I am irreplaceable.”

“Okay, _Beyonce_.”

“I think I just fell more in love with you?”

Peter lets himself laugh. He twists his hands into Harley’s hair and leans close, aware that they’re now alone. “You’re something else, Princess.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

When they can untangle themselves, Harley and Peter climb out of bed. They join their friends in Harley’s kitchen, enjoying a spread of breakfast foods and many cups of coffee. Peter is pleased to see Flash among them all. It’s been so long since he’s really spent any time with the other man and knows he’s still technically under his father’s thumb. Maybe he can find a home here, too.

“Hey,” Peter says to Flash. “When’s the last time you talked to Harry?”

“We had lunch a few weeks back,” Flash answers. “He was also offended that you spend time in high society and didn’t call up any old friends. We commiserated together.”

“I was a little bit preoccupied,” Peter makes a face. “Maybe I’ll reach out when things calm down.”

“Why not sooner?” Ned frowns.

“Because no way that the Starks let Harley leave the palace.”

Harley snorts. “I’d love to see them try.”

Just then, a knock comes at the door. Turner walks in. “Mr. Parker, the king and queen want you in the king’s study in an hour.”

“You don’t work for me anymore, Turner,” Peter reminds him. “But thank you.”

“Yes, sir. They are also requesting your presence, Your Highness. You sisters will be joining us.”

“Thank you,” Harley says. “We’ll be ready to head that way in an hour and a half.”

“Harley.”

“You don’t enforce my schedule anymore,” Harley cheeks, bringing his mug to his lips with a wry grin.

Turner clears his throat. “With all due respect, I know how this goes. May I be excused?”

“Yes,” Peter and Harley say in unison.

“This is freaky,” Flash mumbles around a bagel. “But fascinating.”

“If Peter wasn’t hurt, you’d get a show,” Ginger grins. “My personal favorite is ‘throw the prince over the shoulder.’”

“I like the 'pouty prince,'” Betty pipes up. “Peter always caves.”

Thomas raises a hand to make a statement. “As if Harley isn’t mush for the Bambi flutter.”

“Do you guys have names for everything we do?” Peter feels slightly attacked.

“We have a shared google doc,” Ned grins. “And I wouldn’t try to hack it, because it’s heavily encrypted.”

“You’re all being executed for treason.” Harley states. “The hangings will be at dawn.”

Flash splutters. “I just got here!”

“Anyone who I discover has been in love with Peter is also being executed.”

“…Nah, I respect that.”

“I’m leaving to get ready.” Peter stands. “You guys are all dicks and I don’t love any of you.”

“I’m calling bullshit on that!” MJ calls after him. Peter ignores them all to carry his coffee back into the bedroom to change.

Things have been up and down recently, but when they’re up…he feels like he’s flying.

**)-(**

Harley is sitting between Peter and Abby while Happy speaks, relaying the things they already know about the shooting before he moves into new information. He’s pretty sure he knows where this is going and can feel the familiar itch of run, run, _run, runrunrun—_

“So, we discovered that while everyone was freaking out about the shooting, someone found themselves in here. They hacked into Tony’s server directly and tried to access a lot of personal information. The work is similar to the anarchist group ULTRON who believes that the crown stands for everything against American morals.”

“So it wasn’t about Harley?” Peter confirms. “It’s about politics and information?”

“Correct,” Steve says. “I don’t know if they were even planning for Harley, honestly. He might have just been the most easily accessible.”

“Except Pete’s got a sixth sense and somehow knew to cover the prince,” Bucky says. “Otherwise, he would have been hit and we would have been way more preoccupied.”

“So, were they not finished or something?” Pepper leans forward. “If they were expecting Harley to be hurt?”

“No, only a third of our data was copied. We suspect they will make another attempt, so I want the kids on lockdown. They don’t need to get caught in the cross fire.”

“We just dealt with this,” Harley snaps. “Getting chased down by psychos with guns is apparently a permanent occupation of mine, so what am I supposed to do now? Spend the rest of my life hiding?”

“Just until we deal with this threat,” Happy answers. His voice is hard. “And last time you didn’t stay in the palace, you got kidnapped.”

“So what? Peter saved me, twice, I’ll be fine.”

Tony looks frustrated. “This isn’t a negotiation, Harley.”

“You’re right, no negotiating. I will not be locked up in the palace.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“ _Try me_.”

“Everybody needs to calm the hell down!” Pepper exclaims. She looks between her husband and son. “This isn’t a game, this isn’t time for fighting. ULTRON are no joke. We need to come to an agreement on what to do.”

“Yeah, you’re right Mom, this isn’t the time for fighting. But I'm in the mood to fight, so I’m going to remove myself from the situation for now.”

Peter reaches for him. “Baby, please come—

“I need some time. I’m going back to my rooms _alone_.”

Harley stands defiantly. Without another word, he turns and strides out of his father’s office. He knows that palace guards are everywhere. He’s struggling to remember where he can have a moment to breathe, an exit where he just slip out to be truly alone and think. He has to breathe fresh air, not look at these same halls and rooms because he told them all he wouldn’t go back, Peter promised he wouldn’t make him go back—

_But Peter doesn’t have any authority anymore_ , Harley realizes. _And if he did, he wouldn’t agree. He’s going to be thinking about keeping you safe._

Harley resists the urge to scratch at his skin.

He really needs to get out.

Panicking, he picks up his phone and dials Ginger’s number. The girl picks up on the third ring. “What’s up, baby boy?”

“Ginge,” he says weakly.

“Oh.” Her voice changes immediately. “It’s okay, Harls. I’ve got you. Meet me in my family’s suite. We’ll take that passage to the woods, where we used to keep that bike. Just…don’t scratch, okay? Don’t. Stay on the phone with me.”

Harley doesn’t know what on earth he did to deserve Ginger, but he’s thankful she exists.

**)-(**

May Parker has an unreal hangover.

May Parker just wants to fucking sleep.

May Parker is having to roll out of bed and answer the door.

It’s been a long time since May has had so much to drink that she needs to sleep for three days. She curses Colonel Rhodes and his infectious laugh that drew her in, making it so easy and safe to drink too much in his presence. The man currently rolls over, reaching for her pillow.

“May…”

“The door,” May says softly. “I gotta… _la dannata porta_ …”

“I’ll get it,” Rhodey grumbles. He reaches for his phone. “Just let me— _shit_.”

Rhodey suddenly looks so alert that May is forced to remember his career is in the military. “What?”

The doorbell rings again.

“Tony and Pepper have tried to call me about a thousand times.” He stands, scrambling for his clothes. “I’m so sorry, I’ve gotta call him back.”

“Of course,” May replies. She vaguely recalls leaving the party around eleven. After that…

Well, she and Rhodey turned their phones off.

Now, she pushes glasses onto her face and opens the door to find the prince standing in front of her, holding coffee and what seems to be a pastry bag. “Harley.”

“Hey, May,” he says. “I’m, uh, having a lot of…feelings, I guess? And I needed to breathe so I didn’t get stuck in my head, but I didn’t know where to go, and somehow I ended up here?”

May doesn’t know how to respond.

“I brought you a bagel, extra cream cheese.”

“Come in, _mimmo_ ,” she tells him. When he sets the coffee down on the table, she wraps him in a tight hug. The tension in his shoulders eases a bit as she rubs a hand up and down his back. “Oh, Harley. What’s going on?”

“Last night, there was a shooting,” Harley says quickly. Before May can panic, he raises a hand. “Peter was hit with a bullet, but he’s totally fine.”

_Totally fine?!_

“But then, this morning,” Harley goes on, plopping down like he doesn’t register May’s concern. “We found out the shooting was just a distraction so all the focus would be in the ballroom. My parents are wanting to do this whole lock down thing again. It’s like they don’t hear me when I say that I won’t be forced to stay in my own home. Like, my dad of all people should know better. He felt trapped in the palace growing up, why is he trying to do the same to me?”

“Howard Stark was an ass who was trying to control his son,” May says gently. “But I met your parents, we’ve talked about our kids and the people we love. They aren’t doing this to control you, they are doing this to protect you.”

“And Peter? He probably agrees with them, doesn’t like it when I’m out in the open.”

“Peter has lost a lot of the people that he loves, and he loves you, like a fuck ton. I’m honestly a little afraid of what it would be like for him if he lost you. I think he is too.”

“But that’s not the way for our relationship to work,” Harley insists. “Right? You’re so blunt, you’d tell me if I was talking bullshit. Am I overreacting?”

“Overreacting? Possibly. Wrong? I don’t think so.” May adjusts in her seat, thinking carefully on how to phrase her words. “One time, a couple weeks after Ben died, I told Peter I was going to the store. He asked me to wait for him to get his shoes. When I told him I was going by myself and he needed to stay home, we had a huge argument. Like, the kind where he’s so irrational that I thought I would ring his fuckin’ neck, I was mad. But I didn’t, because he was fresh off the heals of watching his uncle bleed out on the street.”

Harley swallows, shoulders tucking in.

“Instead, I waited until I wasn’t worked up. I cooled down, went to the store. When I came back, I sat him down and I told him the truth: he didn’t get to make those decisions for me. I’m the adult, I decide when I can leave my own house. I have responsibilities and such that I have to attend to, and there’s no reason for him to tell me I can’t continue those. He has to accept the fact that we live in a dangerous world and people get hurt.

“The important thing I have always made him understand, though, was that I was with him. I love him, and I made sure he understood that. And if he loved me, he would meet me in the middle and try to understand where I am coming from. He doesn’t have to like what I do, but he has to respect it. Does that make sense?”

Harley nods, sniffling a little. “Yeah, it does. I guess I’m just tired of butting heads with everybody. I want to make a decision and people listen.”

“So _make them listen_.” May brushes his bangs from his blue eyes, earning a sweet smile. He may be all grown up, but there’s the touch of a boy who needs a little understanding.

That’s when Rhodey walks out.

"Harley!" He rushes forward, grabbing the young man's face and maneuvering it as if he's looking for injuries. "You alright, kid? Tony said someone tried to shoot you—

"I'm fine, Uncle Rhodey."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh my god, I'm completely fine."

"Why did you run away?"

"You know why."

Rhodey leans back on his heels, looking between the prince and May. "You get it figured out?"

"Yeah," Harley says. "I think I did."

"I'm so glad," May sighs. She pats Harley's cheek a little too roughly. "Now get the fuck out of my house so I can take drugs and go back to bed."

**)-(**

When Harley gets back to the palace, he and Rhodey make their way to Tony's study. His arrival causes a hush to fall over the room; all of the security team is there, as well as Harley's friends and sisters.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony exclaims. "After what happened last night, you're just going to—

"I'm done with this conversation," Harley says immediately. He watches his father's jaw lock. "I am sorry. I love you both, so much. You know I respect you and understand the severity of the situation. But I am exhausted with looping through this same shit, _over_ and _over_ again. I'm done. Being alive doesn't mean shit to me if my mental health shoots down the drain again. I just got better, and you will not put me back in a situation that would be unhealthy for me this soon after. And if that's a problem, you can cut me off and take away the crown."

Tony's nose twitches for a moment. "Okay. But you are getting a new guard. Understood?"

"Understood."

"And you," Harley says to Peter. “I need you on my side with this.”

“I’m on the side that means you are safe,” Peter says tearfully.

“No, that’s not good enough this time,” Harley demands. “I’m not trying to give an ultimatum, that’s not cool, but this isn’t your job anymore. I am not your job, I’m your _boyfriend_. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Peter, but I can’t do that if you’re constantly trying to exercise some kind of control over me because you’re scared of losing me. We live in a dangerous world, and you have to accept that.”

Peter looks…stunned. “What did you just say?”

“You can’t try to control—

“No,” Peter cuts him off. “You…you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Yes,” Harley says. “I love you. I’ve already chosen you as the person I want to love until I take my last breath, _whenever that is,_ and I want us to do it on equal footing. We won’t always agree because we’re people and that’s just unrealistic, but this is something we have to come to the same page on for our lives to move forward.”

Harley takes a deep breath. _I guess I’m doing this here._

He gets down on one knee.

“So, what do you say?” he asks. “How do you want us to go forward, darlin’? Cause I’m asking for it to be together.”

Instead of speaking, Peter walks forward and holds his hands out for Harley to take. The prince does so, allowing himself to be pulled into a standing position.

“Equal footing,” Peter whispers. “Let’s move forward _, together_.”

Harley pulls him in for a kiss as the room explodes in applause. 


	3. make them more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter carries Morgan out of the room. She holds tight, hiding a yawn in Peter’s shoulder. “Tired, sweet girl?”
> 
> “Mhmm,” she says. “But everyone’s been in Happy’s office for a couple days. Wanted to know what’s going on.”
> 
> “Remember the bad people who shot at Harley on New Year’s?” he asks. When she nods, he continues. “Well, we’re all just working to make sure they don’t get what they want.”
> 
> “And what is that?”
> 
> “Information.”  
> ***  
> Or, life moves on as the palace prepares for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KILLIN. ME. You people are so kind and supportive. I feel your love, I appreciate your words, and I give you more story. Thank you my sweets <3

_Who even is this kid?_

_He didn’t go to college, so what does he do?_

_Where did he come from?_

_Peter Parker from Queens. He’s like…completely unknown._

_He’s not even that cute._

_What does the prince see in him?_

Peter closes the laptop, leaning back into the desk chair. The study in Harley’s suite is rarely used by the prince. He offered it to his fiancé to use to go through files for a new bodyguard. Right now, he’s supposed to be using JARVIS to run background checks. He’s been waiting for the results and opened his computer to find…

Well, the internet sucks.

Harley appears in the doorway of the study. He’s scratching at the back of his neck, blinking sleepily at Peter in the low light. “What are you doin’ up, bodyguard?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he answers. “My shoulder’s a bit stiff, so I just thought I would come do a little work.”

“So…that’s why your laptop is closed?” Harley walks forward. “And why you look really pissed?”

“I mean…you know how much I like sleep.” Peter’s answer is half-hearted, and Harley can definitely see it. Peter sighs. “You’re getting too good at reading me.”

“I am.” Harley settles across Peter’s lap, wrapping arms around his neck and snuggling close. The feel of it makes Peter’s eyes flutter closed. Harley feels just right, stubbled chin and soft lips a comforting contrast. “What’s going on?”

Peter buries his face in Harley’s neck. “I was on the internet.”

“Oh dear.”

“I avoided it for over a month.”

“None of what they’re saying is true.”

“What, that I’m just an uneducated, poor boy from Queens?”

“Peter…”

“They’re right. What could I possibly offer you?”

“I will literally strangle you.”

“I’m serious.” Peter pulls back, swallowing against the urge to cry. “Baby, what can I offer you?”

“Home,” Harley says immediately. He cradles Peter’s face in his hands. “You are the only thing that makes this place feel right. You have saved my life three times. You love me so well, every day. You love my family. _You make me happy_.”

“And this isn’t a mistake?” Peter presses. “That you’re making, marrying someone you don’t know very well?”

“I may not be able to answer all the questions about your childhood toys or your favorite ice cream—

“Vanilla.”

“l—but I-wait what? _Vanilla?_ ”

“Vanilla.”

“Fucking— _of course_ your favorite is vanilla, goddamn you are so soft.” Harley shakes his head. “As I was saying…I may not know all those nitpicking things, but I know _you._ Your dreams, your fears, your talents, the way you love the people around you and how intelligent you are. I know that you’re sassy and don’t put up with my shit. I know that I love you. Nothing outside of that matters, okay?”

Peter nods. “I love you too.”

“I know,” Harley whispers. “You show me every day.”

The prince brushes his lips across Peter’s jaw. Peter can’t help but lean into the feeling, eyes drifting shut and lips parting. Harley continues, bringing his lips to brush over Peter’s cheekbone. These kisses are pressed to his temple, his nose, the shell of his ear, and down to his neck and the curve of his shoulder. Peter’s skin is lighting up underneath his fiancé, waiting for something more than teasing touches.

“Please,” he breathes, nosing at Harley’s chin.

“Please _what_ , darlin’?”

Harley’s pushing, which means he’s waiting for Peter to push back. Never one to deny him anything, Peter makes a swift movement of picking the prince up and placing him on the desk. Harley’s breath hitches as he’s pushed onto his back. Peter crawls over him, leaving wet kisses up his torso.

Harley moans and squirms. He tugs at Peter’s hair. “Please, sweetheart.”

“Please _what?_ ”

“Please, ride me.” Harley whines. “Please, baby, you look so good right now—

“Not so fast, Princess,” Peter smirks. “You’re going to have to be patient. I have _plans_ for you.”

**)-(**

“What about this one?”

Harley looks over Betty’s shoulder. “It’s nice, but it’s too flashy. Not very Peter.”

“True,” Betty agrees. “Maybe instead of something metal, wood?”

“That could work,” Ginger says. She points. “These are nice. Wood, with…ma’am, what’s this white part that wraps around the ring?”

“White glass enamel,” the lady informs him. “We have it set in this Indian rosewood, as well as tungsten and white gold palladium.”

“Can I see the rosewood and the white gold, please?” Harley asks.

When they’re onto the counter, Harley smiles at Ginger and Betty, who both nod in agreement.

“Similar enough to match,” Ginger smiles. “But compromise the flashy with the classic. Unique.”

“Gorgeous,” Betty offers. They look up to the saleswoman. “How long to get them resized?”

“They are custom made. So, what you see is simply an example. We have multiple sizes of each being made. The time frame you receive them in depends on how much you’re willing to pay.”

“I think we both know how much I’m willing to pay,” Harley smirks. “I need them by March 16th.”

“That’s barely over a month, sir.”

Betty leans forward, raising an eyebrow. “And everyone in America will know you made the rings for the royal wedding.”

The saleswoman perks up. “Of course. I’ll pull up the paperwork, Your Highness.”

Harley and Betty share a high-five.

After Harley pays for the rings, the trio step out into Manhattan. Peter and Flash are sitting on a bench, going through a brochure. Flash is moving his hands quickly. “I’m telling you, this is a great opportunity. You’ll be able to start after the wedding if you can catch up on the online work.”

“I just don’t know.” Peter shakes his head. “I mean, isn’t it too late to start a career in biochem? Anything success I have in the field won’t feel like my own. It’ll be because of who I’m married to.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Parker, come on,” Flash insists. He flicks the front of the brochure. “Think about it. You have the chance to do what you always wanted to do. Be a scientist. Save the world. So what if you get funding because you’ll be a prince? You can use that to do good in the world.”

Peter starts to reply, but catches sight of Harley and perks up. “Hey, baby. Did you find them?”

“The perfect ones, obviously,” Harley scoffs. He pulls Peter into a standing position and leans down to kiss him. “What were y’all doin’?”

“Just talking about school.” Peter looks like he’s trying to make it light. “Nothing serious. Ready to go look at tuxes and dresses?”

Later that night, Harley pulls up an application to Columbia University on his laptop. The moment Peter sits on the bed, Harley places it in his fiance’s lap and gives him a pointed look. Peter sighs, not making eye contact. “Harls…”

“I told you that I know you,” he says, taking Peter’s hand. “I know your dreams, that you can achieve them. I know your fears, that you can face them. And I know your talents, and that you can prove them. So, do it. Start here.”

Peter looks up, eyes glistening. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

**)-(**

Sitting across from Peter is a man named Scott Lang. He’s looking around the room as if he’s trying to decide what he can steal, wearing a t-shirt and beat up sneakers, and is whistling the tune to a Taylor Swift song.

Peter thinks he’s amazing.

“So, Mr. Lang,” Happy says. “We’ve gone through your credentials, your criminal history, and your business. I believe you’re trustworthy because Woo vouched for you. What I’m confused about is why you decided to apply for this job. You have a steady business and a family.”

Lang tips his head as if to consider. “Jimmy got relocated out here, and I followed him because…well, I guess you could say I’m like a lovesick puppy.”

“And this is the job you chose instead of expanding your business?”

“It looks fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yeah!” Lang crosses his legs. “Um, do you happen to have any gum?”

Happy narrows his eyes. “Protecting the prince is not some past-time while you wait around for your boyfriend to get home from work. It’s serious. The hours are easier than other guards because Peter is almost always nearby, but you still have to work twelve hour shifts and special events. He has had multiple assassination attempts. There is no room for error.”

“Oh, I know,” Lang says. He’s smiling, and his tone sounds almost mocking. “I’m completely aware of the gravity of the situation. And I’ll be really good at it, especially since I make money off of telling people how to be better at security. Also, I have two engineering degrees. So, you know. I’m moderately intelligent.”

“On paper,” Happy scoffs.

Lang shoots to man a wink and throws up finger guns.

“You’re hired,” Peter says immediately.

“What—no, Parker, you do not—”

Peter is certain. “Mr. and Mrs. Stark said I get final say on who we hire as Harley’s replacement because I was his former guard and I’m in love with him. Scott Lang is perfect for the job.”

Lang grins. “Sweet. I get a gun, right?”

Happy’s forehead falls to the table with a thud.

**)-(**

If there’s one thing Happy Hogan really dislikes, it’s when people tell him that he doesn’t do his job well enough. Once, Harley saw a guard leave the palace in tears because he dared to question Happy’s method of security for the royal transport to school. You don’t mess with Happy Hogan’s job because he’s damn good at it.

Except, apparently, for Peter Parker.

Peter has somehow managed to be one of the most subservient and simultaneously bull-headed people that has come into the royal service. He is respectful to Happy, ready to do anything Morgan and Abby ask, and thinks that Pepper walks on water. When it comes to discussing Harley’s guard, however, Peter has no problem bucking up against the head of security. Harley supposes its because he thinks he’s the most qualified to decide, as someone who loves Harley and has experience as a bodyguard.

Happy isn’t overly fond of this.

“My security system is fine,” Happy snaps. “And it’s run by JARVIS.”

“Yes, but JARVIS is a secret only linked to a few specific sets of protocol,” Peter challenges. “We use it for tracking the royal family only, and for background checks. He isn’t part of the main systems. So, to prevent something like the New Years gala, we need to either get JARVIS into every system or have Lang and Ned build a new one.”

“It’s not a terrible idea, Hap,” Tony says. “I know that JARVIS is completely equipped to be the best security system we have.”

“If we put it everywhere, though, it has the potential of being exposed,” Happy reminds him. “It’s the Crown’s best kept secret.”

“So let Scott and Ned build a new one,” Peter counters. “A completely new camera set up, new view room, new security on the internet that’s almost unhackable—

“Almost?”

“There is always a potential for weakness, but Ned is a master.”

Happy crosses his arms. “What else?”

“Harley and Tony can help build newer communication devices for all of us,” Peter says. “And I think the only way to access the control room should be by eye recognition.”

“And this is something you seriously think is necessary, and will help against ULTRON?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” Happy grunts. “We’ll revamp the system.”

Peter beams then. Harley has to keep back a snort because no matter how gruff Happy acts, he’s clearly not immune to Peter’s sweet charm. Glancing over, Harley sees Tony hiding a smile behind his hand. He obviously agrees.

“Call your friend,” Happy says. “I’m stepping out for air.”

When Happy leaves the room, Tony swivels his chair to grin at Peter. “Impressive, kid.”

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re all protected.” Peter scratches at the back of his neck, blush creeping up his face. “I guess I get a little stubborn.”

Harley thinks back to how Peter threw him on the desk and ravaged him a few weeks ago and holds back a snort. The former bodyguard is a strange enigma to try to understand; sweet and stubborn, submissive and defiant. People love him, fall under his spell, and Harley wonders if he knows what he’s like. Does he do it on purpose, make people love him, and then he gets his way? Or is he truly just enough of a mixed personality that he doesn’t mean to?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Peter asks Harley.

“Have I ever told you that I’m crazy in love with you?” he says in answer. Peter rolls his eyes, but Harley laughs. “I’m serious, darlin’. You are…nothing like I’ve ever known. I can’t believe you’re gonna be my husband.”

Tony groans. “God, it’s like when Steve and Bucky got married all over again. Too much love.”

“I’ve seen you moon over Mom,” Harley says, not looking away from his fiancé. “You should go get Scott.”

“Have you forgotten that I’m the king?”

“I really don’t think you wanna be here for what’s about to happen.”

“Dear God, help me.”

When Tony’s left the room, Harley leaps from his chair and into Peter’s arms. Peter laughs into their kiss. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I like you,” Harley murmurs. “All aspects of you. I’m just a little caught up in how obsessed I am with you.”

“Ditto,” Peter says lovingly. He kisses Harley again. “Two weeks, Princess, and you’re all mine.”

“That sounds nice. Maybe we should buy the entire cruise, so I can have you to myself.”

“I don’t think everyone else would be very happy with that. You’re gonna make other people suffer?”

“For two weeks alone with you? Absolutely.”

“You’re such a brat,” Peter grins. He leans further into the kiss, pressing Harley against the table where they’ll be holding a very important meeting in just a minute.

“You mean, I’m just _open_ about being a brat.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Harley nips at Peter’s jaw, knowing the skin bruises easily. “Sure you don’t.”

Peter answers with a hard kiss, making the hair on the back of Harley’s neck stand up. He grips Peter’s shirt, pulling in closer and marveling that six months ago he didn’t know this man. In two weeks, he’s going to marry him.

“Okay!” Happy calls, walking back in the room. “Can you two please get off each other until we’re done with this?”

“There will be plenty of getting off—

“Jesus Christ, Tony, he is this way because of you!”

“I recognize that.”

“Parker, call your damn friend and let’s get this over with.”

**)-(**

“Sir!”

Davis looks up from his computer, the woman in front of him breathless as she leans against the doorway. “What?”

“We have a window,” Emma pants. “They’re revamping the security system, so we’ll have a window while they upload their new program.”

“How big is the window?”

“Maybe twelve minutes.”

“I need longer.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Emma shrugs. “We’ve got twelve minutes that they’ll be weak and we find the evidence we need.”

“If we get a distraction in the middle of it, we’ll have more time,” Davis says. “Let’s go with the Princess Plan.”

“Can we pull it off?” Emma asks with a frown.

“It’s the only thing we have planned,” Davis sighs. “Call Turner. Tell him its go time.”

**)-(**

“Petey!” Morgan whines. “Tell Daddy I’m smart enough for this.”

“I think he knows that, sweetie,” Peter chuckles. “But you should still be in bed.”

“It’s late,” Pepper sighs. “You know you’re not supposed to be out of bed.”

Morgan looks around at all the people in the room. Ned and Scott are typing away at computers. Harley and Tony have set up a temporary workshop where they’re building new communication devices. Pepper is looking over everyone’s shoulder and Happy stands in the corner, eyes ever watchful.

“I’m ten, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Oh?” Peter grins. “So, you don’t like piggyback rides anymore?”

The princess shifts. “I never said that.”

“I mean, I think the piggyback rides are for kids,” Harley teases. “So maybe Pete shouldn’t give them anymore.”

“Fine.” Morgan crosses her arms. “I concede to your point. I will return to my chambers if Peter gives me a piggyback ride.”

“You know, you used to like me best. I’m hurt.”

“Then you shouldn’t have found me a new brother.”

Peter laughs. He walks over to Morgan and leans down. “Your carriage awaits, Your Highness.”

“Are you sure you should be leaving?” Turner steps up. “This was all your idea. I can escort the princess back to her rooms.”

“Nah, I got it,” Peter assures him.

“You sure?”

“Completely,” Peter answers. Morgan hops on his back. As he stands, he winks at Harley. “Be back in a bit.”

His fiancé touches his chest dramatically. “I’ll miss you, my love.”

Ned fakes gagging, while Pepper and Tony roll their eyes. Peter ignores them all to carry Morgan out of the room. She holds tight, hiding a yawn in Peter’s shoulder. “Tired, sweet girl?”

“Mhmm,” she says. “But everyone’s been in Happy’s office for a couple days. Wanted to know what’s going on.”

“Remember the bad people who shot at Harley on New Year’s?” he asks. When she nods, he continues. “Well, we’re all just working to make sure they don’t get what they want.”

“And what is that?”

“Information.”

“What information do they want?” Morgan asks.

Peter frowns. “Well, sweetie, I don’t actually know. There are lots of secrets in this palace. Someone is willing to do really bad things to get it.”

“What could be worth that?”

_“What could be worth that?” Harley asks his parents. “What secrets could you possibly have that people are willing to kill for?”_

_Most of the senior staff share looks that Peter doesn’t miss. “What? What is that about?”_

_“He’s old enough to know by now,” Pepper says. She takes Tony’s hand over the table. “I think it’s okay for him to know.”_

_“Know what?” Harley frowns._

_“The fact that we work all work together isn’t a coincidence,” Steve says. “Some of us were part of something, a long time ago.”_

_“Before I was king,” Tony adds. “And after I was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. When I came back, I felt…lacking in purpose, I suppose. I acted out. I was freaking out about my old man’s involvement in the black trade. I was nineteen and had seen some pretty terrible things, so I wanted to fix them. As a way of controlling me, my father called up his old buddy Nick Fury.”_

_Harley’s eyebrows crinkle. “Uncle Nick?”_

_“The very same,” Bruce sighs. “Long story short, he was head of an organization related closely to the crown. It goes back centuries. Similar to CIA, but…more secret. Nick recruited Tony, along with the rest of us.”_

_“Who?” Peter presses._

_“Steve, me, Nat, Barton, Bruce, and…the prince of Denmark,” Tony says. “We were a select group of youngsters who executed some of the most undercover work this country has ever seen.”_

_“We did awful things.” Nat stands looking out the window. “And there’s proof in our systems.”_

_Harley isn’t saying anything. Peter looks between the people looking anywhere but the prince. “And why would you keep information like this?”_

_“It’s a deal we made with Fury,” Tony shrugs. “When I became king. He let go of all us to come work here, but we had to keep our mission files on hand, as a sort of security. So if any of it came to light—_

_“It points to you, not Fury,” Harley whispers. “Except someone found out about it.”_

_“And probably took it to ULTRON, who will use this as an excuse to disband the monarchy. Which is not the issue we’re protecting, but the information.”_

_“They’re willing to kill to get that information."_

“I don’t know, Morgie.” Peter clears his throat. “But whatever it is—

His words are cut off when the lights shut down. Morgan squeaks in surprise, clutching even closer to Peter. As the last fades of light flicker away, Peter hears everything disappear. The heating system is no longer running, the hum of it gone from the walls. The windows are all locked shut, so there’s no breath of wind or sound from the outside.

Complete darkness, and complete silence. 


	4. his heart in his eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is making his way down the stairs and towards the tunnels when he hears it. Two levels below, a door swings shut. The sound echoes up the stairs, making Morgan whimper slightly. He turns and eases her down, shushing her as quietly as he could manage.
> 
> “Stay in this corner, okay?” he murmurs in her ear. “Do not move.”
> 
> He can feel her nod.
> 
> Peter turns. He removes his gun from his hip, placing his body directly in front of Morgan’s as footsteps move up the stairs. Whoever is coming isn’t trying to be sneaky, but seems more worried about moving at a fast pace.
> 
> Behind him, Morgan’s fingers twist into Peter’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you lovely people for your support in this story :) I love y'all and am so glad you've enjoyed the story thus far <3  
> shout-out to my people in the discord for ideas/support! endlessly thankful  
> (IMPORTANT: ya girl aint know shit about computers or technology; i did my best)

Phone flashlights light up the room. Harley watches as Ned and Scott exchange a frown, and Happy barks orders, wanting to know what the hell is going on.

“We need everyone located and down in the tunnels, immediately,” Happy yells. “Let’s move!”

“No!” Harley cries out.

Happy turns to look at him with wide, incredulous eyes. “ _What?!_ ”

“Hap, they’re using a distraction again,” Harley rushes out. “If-If we leave in the middle of doing this, they’ll get that information they wanted.”

“And they might hurt you in the process.” Tony grabs Harley’s shoulders. “It’s not worth it, honey. It’s not. We need to find your sisters and get out of here, I don’t care about the consequences.”

“But I do, Dad. I care about you guys, our family.” Harley pleads with his father to understand. “We can’t do the work that we do without our money and influence. What you do with the crown matters. We need to keep doing it.”

Tony shakes his head. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Please, Dad. Trust me.”

Tony’s head drops forward. He takes a deep breath, squeezes Harley’s shoulders once, and straightens. “Okay. Happy, take Pepper down to the tunnels. Steve and Sam will go find Abby and follow soon after. Peter is with Morgan, so he’ll know to take her down to you all. I’m confident she’s safe with him. Harley and Bucky and I will stay here with Ned and Lang. You two, can you stop them from hacking in?”

“It’ll be a sort of battle,” Lang answers. “But yeah, I think so.”

“Alright then,” Happy huffs. “Turner, you and Sanders go see about getting the power back on.”

“We still have cell reception,” Harley says. “We can all call to check in.”

“Call Peter,” Pepper orders.

Harley nods and does as he’s told.

On the table, a phone vibrates and lights up. Harley’s face is smiling on the screen, very obviously taken in a bed. There’s only one person who could have that background on their phone.

“It’s fine,” he says to his mother. “He knows the protocol, remember?”

“I want to find her.”

“The best way to find her is to go to the tunnels, where they’ll be taking both of the girls,” Tony says. “Pep, you have to. Morgan will be sacred. She’ll need you.”

“I need all of you,” the queen whispers. She presses close to her husband and son, the three wrapping in a tight hug. “Please be safe. Promise me.”

“Promise,” they both say. Tony kisses her. “I love you.”

As everyone disperses, Bucky checks his gun and stands at the entrance to the room. “You two better hurry up.”

Lang makes a face. “This isn’t really something that you can put a timer on.”

“For Barnes?” Tony snorts. “You’ll find a way.”

**)-(**

“Peter?” Morgan whispers. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know, sweet girl,” he says in what he hopes is a soothing voice. “We just have to get down to the tunnels, okay? Everyone else will be headed there.”

“Is this because of the bad people after Harley?”

“I think so, but nobody is going to let anything happen. You don’t have to be scared.”

“I know. _You’re_ here. You’ll protect me, like you did Harley.”

Peter swallows the down a swell of affection. “Always knew you were smart. Now, we have to be quiet, okay? I need to be able to listen.”

“Okay.”

Morgan is still on Peter’s back as they walk through the palace. He knows the way, has had the blueprints of the palace memorized since the day he took the job, but the blackout has him worried. He needs his hearing to be perfect, as someone could easily get them by turning a corner quicker than Peter can register. He considers shining a light from his phone…until he realizes he left it in Happy’s offices.

_Idiot_ , he thinks to himself, calling on old breathing exercises to calm his heart rate calmed. _Now I can’t call Pepper and let her know Morgan’s alright. And I can’t find out if Harley…_

_Focus, Peter._

_Morgan._

**)-(**

Lang doesn’t stop what he’s doing to speak to Harley. “You know, not to divert my attention from the current fight, but shouldn’t the power be back on by now?”

“What do you mean?” Tony asks.

“Sanders and Turner left to figure out the power situation twenty minutes ago. If I remember the blueprints correctly—and I do—then they should have arrived fifteen minutes ago in the electrical control room, since it’s not very far from here. Fifteen minutes is plenty of time to either have the power back on or call Happy to tell us what’s happening before Happy calls you, which is all protocol.”

Bucky’s lip twitches. “He’s right, Tony.”

“I know.” Tony purses his lips. He picks up his phone. Harley watches him dial with a frown on his face. “Yeah, Hap? What’s the deal with the lights?”

Whatever response he gets makes Tony’s lips thin out. “No, I’ll head out and see what the problem is. No room for argument. I would like to remind you that I used to be a very impressive super-secret-genius-spy. I can take care of myself, alright?”

Tony hangs up, and Harley is ready for a fight. “No, Dad.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“You’re the king.”

“And you’re the next king. Try again.”

“Your kids need you.”

“Your fiancé has already lost plenty.”

“I am also trained to kill people,” Lang supplies. “I did prison time, I’m dating someone in the FBI, and I was handpicked by Peter to protect Harley, so your son is probably safe if you want to take your guard with you to ease his conscious.”

Tony points. “Perfect. I love you kid, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

“Uncle Buck, you can’t possibly—

“No time to argue, Harley,” Bucky cuts him off. “We’ll call when we know what’s up, alright?”

Harley feels completely powerless, so he looks to Ned and Lang. “Tell me you have something.”

“I’m actively fighting someone who is trying to breakdown my firewall,” Ned says. “Mr. Lang finished encrypting the files your dad wants hidden, and is now…well, think of it as building a shield in front of the security feed, so when the electricity is back up, nobody will be able to override it with anything fake or loop it.”

“Awesome,” Harley breathes. “You’re doing great, Ned.”

“Thanks, man. Just for fun, if I die, can you tell Betty I love them? Heart and soul?”

“No need for that, Ned,” Harley tells him. “We’ll be just fine.”

“Right,” Ned agrees, smiling as usual. “Right, you’re totally right.”

_I better be._

**)-(**

Peter is making his way down the stairs and towards the tunnels when he hears it. Two levels below, a door swings shut. The sound echoes up the stairs, making Morgan whimper slightly. He turns and eases her down, shushing her as quietly as he could manage.

“Stay in this corner, okay?” he murmurs in her ear. “Do not move.”

He can feel her nod.

Peter turns. He removes his gun from his hip, placing his body directly in front of Morgan’s as footsteps move up the stairs. Whoever is coming isn’t trying to be sneaky, but seems more worried about moving at a fast pace.

Behind him, Morgan’s fingers twist into Peter’s shirt.

**)-(**

Tony walks back into the room, worry creased in his brow.

“Dad?” Harley frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Sanders was knocked out at the control panel,” Tony answers. “The wires were ripped out of the wall, but Bucky is working on getting the backup generator on, and we should have electricity.”

“So where is Turner?”

Tony curls his hands into fists. “We don’t know.”

**)-(**

A phone rings.

Below, someone speaks. “Hello?”

_Turner._

“I tried! She got out of bed before I could slip away to get her and came to her parents. And then Parker took her back to her room.”

Peter’s gut twists. He feels Morgan stir behind him, but whips his hand around to hold hers in hopes she understands. By how she stills, he does.

“I’m looking for her now. I don’t think we have much more time. Last I checked, they were fighting the security…Well, do you want me to kill the computer nerds or get the princess? You have to pick one, asshole… _Jesus, okay._ Fine.”

Peter holds his gun at the ready, anger prickling his skin. After this, he’s going to run so many background checks, JARVIS’ system is going to crash. There will be no more inside jobs as long as he’s alive.

Turner moves up the stairs again, his pace indicating panic as he mumbles under his breath. “Okay, okay, find Morgan…”

Peter hears him make the last few steps to where he and Morgan are and cocks his gun. The footsteps freeze. “Parker?”

Peter doesn’t speak.

The lights flash back on, and Turner lunges.

**)-(**

With the energy coursing through the castle again, Lang has the security cameras recording. He makes a small noise of distress. “Shit.”

“What?” Harley runs to him, looking over his shoulder. On screen is one of the staircases towards the lower levels of the palace. Morgan is in a corner of the stairwell, while Peter and Turner are wrestling on the platform. “Oh my god, _Peter and Morgan are_.”

“Harley,” Tony says sharply. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Too far gone,” Harley snaps. “Lang, give me your gun.”

“Um, respectfully, no.”

“Um, respectfully, you don’t have a choice.”

**)-(**

Peter kicks Turner’s gun away. “Sweet pea, I need you to go down a level and stand in the corner.”

“I don’t wanna leave you!”

“ _Do it, now!_ ” Peter yells, struggling to keep Turner’s fists out of hi face. “Face the wall, Morgan, I mean it!”

Morgan whimpers, but slides along the wall and obeys.

“They have my wife and son, Parker,” Turner kicks at Peter and makes him roll away. “They won’t hurt Morgan if I can bring her in safely.”

“Their plan is screwed,” Peter snaps. He jumps to his feet to stop the other man from going after his gun. “We know what they’re trying to do, and we’ve fixed the problem.”

“ _They’ll hurt my family!_ ”

“ _And you’re trying to hurt mine!_ ”

Turner tries to climb up the stairs, but Peter grabs him by the collar and throws him back so he hits the ground. The air rushes from his lungs, providing Peter the time to kneel over him and get another punch in. “You should have come to us for help, Turner.”

“They’ve been holding them at gun point.”

“We could have helped if you trusted us!”

**)-(**

“Is he still alive, JARVIS?” Harley asks. He’s taken Scott’s earpiece to keep an eye on Peter.

“Accelerated heart rate, sire.”

“And Morgan?”

“The very same.”

“Okay,” Harley breathes. “Almost there.”

**)-(**

Peter looks up to see Morgan still tucked into the wall. The distraction costs him, as Turner gains the upper hand by locking his arms around Peter’s throat.

“I’m sorry, Pete,” Turner rasps. “It was honor working for you, I hope you know that, and I love the royal family. But…not as much as I love mine. I’m really sorry.”

Peter pushes back so that Turner’s head hits the wall behind him. There’s a distinct sound of his skull hitting the cement, but Turner must be pumping with adrenaline because he barely makes a noise before shoving back just as hard. Peter falls forward, barely catching himself on the ground.

“Give in, Parker.”

“You should by now that I’m too stubborn for that.” Peter calls out in pain as Turner uses his heel to kick at Peter’s shin. His chest hits the ground and Turner presses weight all the way down so that Peter can't get any breath. Hands close around his throat. 

His gun is four feet away. If he can just…

_Gunshots._

Morgan screams Peter’s name.

Turner’s weight drops on top of Peter.

Feeling the complete weight, Peter shoves up. The other man rolls off of him, blood dripping on the ground. From his place on his hands and knees, Peter looks with barely enough time to see Morgan running down the stairs at him. As she crashes into him with a sob, holding tightly, Peter can see his fiancé over her shoulder. Harley stands with a gun in his shaking hands, a tear down his cheek.

Peter hugs Morgan back, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ears.

The whole time, Harley doesn't take his eyes off of Turner's body. 

**)-(**

In the end, Rhodey storms the palace with a small army. Agent Woo’s people from FBI swarm ULTRON headquarters. Bruce saves Turner’s life, reviving him in time for him to be handcuffed to the hospital bed. There are many arrests made that night, and no top-secret information is stolen by a radical group. A few guards are harmed, but nothing too severe happens aside from Sanders’ concussion and Turner’s wounds.

All in all, an unsuccessful heist/kidnapping by ULTRON.

Pepper and Tony have the need to keep an eye on all of their kids, so they bring them all into their suite. Mattresses are set up, Chinese food ordered, and close family invited. Peter has never seen such a spread of people in his life.

Rhodey and May are sharing a mattress with each other while sharing a bottle of wine with Tony and Pepper. Abby is sitting with Scott’s daughter Cassie on a mattress, heads ducked close and whispering together. Ginger, Thomas, Ned, MJ, Betty, and Flash have all found homes across mattresses pushed together. Peter has Morgan in his lap (she’s refused to let go for the past few hours) and Harley next to him. The guards who Peter truly understands are more like family are spread across the room as well, though mostly sitting around the main four poster bed with Pepper and Tony.

“You have to open the fortune cookie, eat half, read the fortune, then eat the rest,” Morgan says. “Otherwise it won’t come true.”

“Is that so?” Peter cracks open the cookie obediently. “That doesn’t sound like something a woman of science would say.”

“That’s why _I_ taught it to her,” Abby calls with a smirk. “I am more in touch with fortune and the stars.”

“That’s why I like you, Abs,” Peter tells her.

“I think it’s actually your subconscious liking my similarities to Harley, most likely.”

“Stop reading psychology textbooks,” Tony exclaims. He points to Sam. “Your fault! Not monitoring her closely enough.”

Peter laughs and puts half of his cookie in his mouth, then holds it up for Morgan to read.

“We must always have old memories and young hopes,” she reads.

Harley looks up from his food. “That’s not a fortune.”

“But it is kinda true,” Pepper shrugs. “Who knew a cheesy little cookie could hold such wisdom.”

“Eat the second half,” Morgan reminds Peter.

Peter does as he’s told.

“Why do you listen to Morgan without arguing?” Harley pouts.

Peter pretends to think about it. “She’s cuter?”

“False, we both know you think I’m the prettiest.”

Peter falls easily into the banter, enjoying the comfort in the room. His friends are surrounding him, safe and happy. The only mom he’s ever known is across the room, smiling more than she has in years. He’s got two little sisters who feel comfortable around him, coworkers he trusts, and a belly full of food. Next to him, always close and more beautiful than anything else in the world, is Harley Keener Stark, the love of his life.

It’s later that night, when all the lights are off and Morgan is asleep in a different bed, that Peter is able to tuck his head under Harley’s chin and breathe in the scent of freshly washed hair and mint toothpaste.

“Thank you,” he whispers as he brushes a kiss across Harley’s collarbone. “For saving me.”

“Any day,” Harley whispers back. His arms tighten around Peter. “Thank you for trying so hard to protect Morgan. She was terrified.”

“She was strong.”

“ _You_ were strong.”

“So were you,” Peter insists. “You did something that must have really hard, and I am so sorry about that.”

“It wasn’t hard,” Harley says. “Sweetheart, it barely took me two seconds to decide to shoot him. He was choking you, and I couldn’t let you die. That was all that mattered.”

Something prickles inside Peter’s chest. “Still. I love you, and I won’t take it for granted.”

“I know you won’t.” Harley kisses his temple. “And are you sure you still want to get married in a couple weeks? It’s been a wild few months, I would get it—

“Through thick and thin, baby, I’m yours,” Peter stops him. He pushes up on to his elbow so he can look at Harley in the low light of the room. “Never doubt that, okay? I love you.”

“I love you,” the prince says. They share a soft kiss, one that Peter feels tingling in his fingertips. “I’m yours, too Peter Parker. You’ve got all of me.”

And, like the fairytales Peter used to read as a kid, he falls asleep, wrapped in a prince’s arms, safe from the world around them.

* * *

_i would give up the world to feel you sleeping in my tired arms tonight -- Tyler Knott Gregson_


	5. Yours Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short blog post by a famous blogger named "Yours Truly" gives a small insight into the Parker-Stark royal wedding!

_A ROYAL EVENING WITH YOURS TRULY_

_Hello lovely readers!_

_I know you’ve all been waiting for it since I posted the picture on my Insta—I WAS AT THE ROYAL WEDDING, BITCHES! And Yours Truly had a front row seat to the absolute gorgeousness that was this event._

_The ceremony took place at The Foundry in Long Island. The venue is smaller than one would expect from a royal wedding, but it was kept rather intimate. Close friends and family were the only ones invited (and of course, select reporters such as moi). A gorgeous building of exposed brick, steel structures, and large windows made the perfect backdrop for the greenery and lights that dripped from the ceiling. The air smelled like sweet flowers, with hyacinth twisted into the hanging leaves. The ceremony was set at sunset—yes, **sunset**. As the wedding party began walking down the aisle, the room positively glowed._

_I wanted to **die**._

_The members of the wedding party looked divine. Michelle Jones, Betty Brant, Ginger Waters, and Princess Abigail wore spaghetti strap, v-neck dresses in dusty rose pink. The material glittered from the lights as they walked down the aisle, carrying bouquets of pink, blue, and white flowers. Ned Leeds, Thomas Waters wore suits of the same color. Then, Pachabel’s Canon in D (holding significance as that’s what the king and queen walked down the aisle to) was played by a live orchestra in the mezzanine. First, Peter Parker was escorted by his Aunt May Parker. Mrs. Parker’s dress was the same style as the wedding party dresses, but in a steel grey. Peter (recently dubbed Sir Peter Parker) was dressed in a navy blue suit accentuated everything attractive about the man._

_He was also adorably nervous._

_Prince Harley was escorted by the king and queen, striding through the doors in a suit to match his groom. The king and queen, of course, matched May Parker, steel grey fabric framing their son perfectly. The prince did not appear as nervous as his counterpart, but he was smiling with such tenderness as he saw Peter Parker that I’m pretty sure my heart completely stopped for a minute. Everyone in the room turned into a puddle because you could feel the love they shared._

_Now, this is normally where I would summarize the service and tell you about the party. That’s not happening this time. While the reception was open to a hundreds of people and as fun as you can imagine (King Anthony bought a building on the Hudson River and hosted the best three-floor party of the century) I have limited characters and I believe the most important thing for you all the understand is the love here._

_Thus, I have recorded, transcribed, and wept over the vows._

_Prince Harley went first, speaking with watery eyes and a hoarse voice._

_“There have been plenty of rumors regarding the length of time we’ve been together. People question how we came to fall in love so quickly. After all, we knew each other for three months before I proposed. The thing is, there’s something cosmic about the two of us. The moment I saw you, I knew you were different than anyone I’d ever known. From our first interaction where you called me a brat, to the second where you gained my trust, and the millions after that where I slowly learned everything I could about you. You make me feel safe, Peter, and loved. Valued. In a different way than the public does. To you, I’m not a prince. To you, I’m a man who you think worthy of love because of whats in my heart and my head, not to title in front of my name. So, in return, I swear to make it my mission to do the same thing for you. I swear to make sure you understand that I value you, that I love you, and that I try to make our home a safe place. I swear to remain steadfastly yours, to always put you first, and to stand alongside you instead of in front or above. Until I take my very last breath, I belong to you.”_

_Yes, I know._

_I sobbed._

_Parker wiped his eyes as he unfolded his piece of paper and cleared his throat a couple times. He hands shook, but he looked between the paper and the prince so reverently, my chest hurt from the love there._

_(I’m going to die alone because my standards are way too damn high now. Thank you, Peter Parker.)_

_“You, Harley Stark, make it impossible not to love you. Your heart for your people and how earnestly you want to serve them is so clear. You have incredible strength. Since you’ve been a child, you’ve had tragedy and pain and a shitty hand at life, but you’ve remained focused on making the world a better place instead of trying to cause pain. You stayed focused on helping others, loving others. You are a light, Harley. I don’t doubt your love me. It’s so clear, so unashamed, that I lose my breath every single time you looked at me. so, I promise to love you. I promise to let you and the world know that I love you, and only you. I promise to work every day to make your world better, to help you help the people in this country. I promise to not hinder your work or your kindness. I will be your partner in this mission, and in life. We are meant to be together, true, but its more than that. I choose you, above all else, and I promise to until my heart stops beating. I belong, heart and soul, to you.”_

_And, with an exchange of rings, we were presented with a new prince, a new marriage, and a brilliant future._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm maywildflowers on tumblr. hit me up for a trashcan of my faves


End file.
